


Do you wanna be my lover ?

by gaasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski in Panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaasm/pseuds/gaasm
Summary: He was always a pushover for Stiles and they both knew it.orStiles being pushy and Derek being his usual self-sacrificing self
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 52





	Do you wanna be my lover ?

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first work ever *nervous laugh*. I've been reading fanfics for many years now and never adventured into writing, but this little scene popped into my head and I thought I would give it a try. I might even continue this with more chapters (maybe something on how they met when Stiles was a child) or a little sequel type thing on Alpha Lydia/Omega Jackson which seems fun. 
> 
> Feedback would be veeeeeery appreciated.
> 
> Not Beta'd

Stiles 17

Derek 32

“—wait, wait. Maybe we should slow down a bit” Derek breathed out while steadying a wobbling Stiles with his right hand, who was not so gracefully trying to wiggle out of his panties.

They were both on his bed, his head against the headboard and Stiles straddling him -and yeah Derek was naked and very much excited, but Hey! at least he still had a little control of the situation here, Stiles was not completely naked until a second ago, which reminds him…

“Yeah- you are _clearly_ uninterested” Stiles said gesturing to his very clearly interested hardon, but he could still see the boy deflate a bit with the familiar and imminent argument that was coming. He was so beautiful, and _jesus_ if looking at his boyfriend on top of him, pussy dripping and eyes wild did not make this so much harder _._

“You know it’s not about that, we just shouldn’t—“

“--rush into something that you’re now ready for, my sweet defenseless Omega” Stiles mocked in his best Sourwolf voice. Derek didn’t use to think a person was capable of feeling so many things at once, every emotion tied into the other as if separate sketches lined up in a flip book, he knew his mate well enough to see every single one of them flip through. Flippancy, disappointment, annoyance, longing, annoyance again, settling on slightly bitter note. “My heat is coming up soon, you know. Are you going to chicken out on that too? Or should I ask Lyds if she’s free?”

Derek growled, because _yeah_ Stiles could be a little bitch sometimes, but he was _his_ little bitch, his mate and every alpha in the city knew better than to even think of touching his omega during his heat –Lydia fucking Martin or otherwise. His expression must have been particularly _intense_ , as his boyfriend would call it, because he felt an apologetic Stiles lodge himself into his side. His shape fitting perfectly into Derek’s side, hand over the alpha’s chest and head resting on the crook of his neck, scent of submission invading the air.

“I’m sorry, that was low, I just—I just—I don’t understanding why you don’t feel that this is so natural, _so right,_ Can you not feel _this_? Feel our Bond?”

Derek scoffs. He’s been feeling that bond since before Stiles could even talk and lately, it seemed that all he ever felt was that Bond.

“ _Alpha_ ” Stiles breathed, low and seductive, _and where did he learn that??_ ”I love you so much, and I’m yours, all I want is you--” He was clearly testing his best approach here, Derek noted as he felt the warmth of the omega’s soaked ass being pressed to his cock. “--P _lease_ ”

Surely no one could blame him for his lack of choices here, he couldn’t really do anything but turn them over so Stiles was on his belly, drag these cute cotton panties down and bury his nose into his favorite scent in the whole world. He knew Stiles was smirking into the pillow, having gotten the rise out of Derek in just the way he wanted to. And Derek pretended to be annoyed at it, but wasn’t.

He was always a pushover for Stiles and they both knew it.


End file.
